


You'll Be Back

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hamilton References, Kidnapping, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, That's if the title hasn't given you an idea yet, Weirdmageddon, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Dipper has been captured in Bill’s Fearamid. Observing from the heights how the world is being destroyed by the Weirdmageddon. Every day Bill comes to try to recover what he lost.





	You'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can’t believe it, I’ve months without posting anything new, but when I do, OMG!
> 
> Anyway, for those who thought I was dead, so surprise, I'm just alive, the only dead thing in me is my sleeping schedule... Please laugh, I need someone else to laugh at my life other than me, maybe I should do a stand up... Who am I kidding, it’d be terrible, but I would have tomatoes for a week.
> 
> Okay, here with this one-shot, or song fic, I always wanted to write one and then, here is my monster, please don’t kill it with fire, at least not yet. 
> 
> Well, without more to say, I leave you with this, I hope to see you in my other fanfics, love y'all!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, my stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)
> 
> * Dipper is sixteen years old.  
> * He met Bill in the middle of summer three years ago. AKA, when he was thirteen years old.  
> * Bill hid very well his evil plan to dominate the multiverse by being a mentor and friend to Dipper. Until he realized that wanted to have him by his side.  
> * When Ford returned to this dimension, Dipper slowly discovered the evil plan of his triangular friend.  
> * In an attempt to prove otherwise, Bill asks Dipper for the break. The rest is here...

Gravity Falls was finally surrounded by fire, invaded by monsters of another dimension, screaming and whining filled the air, a beautiful apocalyptic scene and Bill Cipher couldn’t enjoy it as he wanted, _yet_.

The triangular demon turned around, smiling at his special guest, and possibly future partner (if he could make him see the good side of this business), who floated in a bubble in the middle of the isolated room.

“The Eye Bats arrived with quite interesting messages this afternoon, the villagers aren’t very comfortable with the renovations in Gravity Falls, and the world. I think, a human mind by my side would be useful to me in what its inhabitants would like.” Bill Cipher floated close to the human teenager, placing his hand on the surface of the bubble.

Dipper frowned as Bill approached, he didn’t want to have anything to do with a liar and treacherous manipulator who had used him to bring him into this world. “And what did you want them to do, receive you with flowers and accept you as the evil Overlord of the world? Not everyone is as naive as me.”

“No, I was expecting a blood festival with intestines hanging on the walls and bouquets of heads.” Bill chuckled.

Dipper wasn’t sure if Bill was joking, in the last three years, since his arrival in Gravity Falls, he thought he knew him... Until he lied to him. Then maybe it wasn’t a joke.

“And besides, you’re smarter than all humans are. You achieved what hundreds of people tried in thousands of years. You released me.”

“Based on lies.”

Bill Cipher clicked his tongue, “Pine Tree, Pine Tree, why should we fight when we are finally at the top of the pyramid, literally speaking.” Bill Cipher turned his gaze again to the triangular window, where the apocalyptic spectacle could be seen.

The triangular demon returned to see the sixteen-year-old human, still holding his arms and reproaching him with his eyes. The demon sighed, but not completely defeated, he had several aces up his sleeve to convince Pine Tree to be on his side.

The room lit up in the classic cerulean fire, Dipper unconsciously returned his gaze to Bill Cipher, surprised to see a tall man instead of a floating triangle. Bill Cipher was taller than Grunkle Stan, with long, blond hair combed in a floating ponytail, dressed in a black suit with yellow brick-likes, but Bill didn’t seem entirely human, he'd an only eye with a feline pupil on the forehead, and a smile with sharp fangs would be the most outstanding demonic characteristic.

“You say — ”

_At least his voice is still the same_ , Dipper thought, in the years that he blindly trusted Bill, the Dream Demon never showed another shape. Maybe Bill didn’t trust him as much as he said.

“ — The price of my love’s not a price that you’re willing to pay.”

_Love?_ Dipper at some point thought that possibly the demon that had been his friend could see him _differently_ , he could see their relationship beyond friendship the moment that Bill filled his head with promises and nice words... Then Dipper freed him, the Weirdmageddon arrived, and he was separated from everyone. So no, Bill Cipher could never feel love towards another person.

“Why so sad?” Bill clenched his fist against the window, startling Dipper by the abrupt action, this was a moment of celebration, of rejoicing, finally, after thousands of years locked in the Mindscape he was free, and he wanted to celebrate that freedom with Pine Tree. “Remember we made a deal when you went away — ”

Dipper was even more enraged when he remembered his deals with Bill Cipher, if possible he’d hit his head against the bubble, if it wasn’t so soft, the Journals had warned him, and he still summoned Bill Cipher to help him. To satisfy his thirst for curiosity about the oddities in Gravity Falls.

“Now you’re making me mad!” For a moment, the golden hair had turned red and black, and disappeared before Pine Tree’s frightened gaze; “Remember despite our estrangement,” Bill whispered, “I’m your man.”

Dipper was startled as soon as the bubble began to move.

“You’ll be back, soon you’ll see.” The golden demon touched the bubble with his finger and it continued its way out of the room, closing the doors of the room in which Dipper had been confined since the Weirdmageddon began. “You’ll remember you _belong_ to me.” Bill hummed to Dipper, who was trying to stay as far away from the demon as possible.

Dipper grimaced, that sentence sent chills down his spine.

“Time will tell you’ll remember that I served you well.”

Although Dipper wanted to deny it, Bill did help him, maybe that’s why the teen didn’t see his evil plan. Dipper crashed into the bubble when it stopped violently and was thrown into the air just at the moment when Bill jumped for both to leave the Fearamid, and stand upon the cusp. For the first time in weeks, Dipper witnessed the Weirdmageddon, and how it had left Gravity Falls to go and do the same with the whole world.

The brown-haired boy could only think of his family, hoping they were all right, praying that Ford’s protective field would keep everyone safe until he could find a way to escape.

“Oceans rise, empires fall! We have seen each other through it all!” Bill exclaimed, his madness present, making himself heard throughout the town, “And when push comes to shove — I will send a fully armed battalion… To remind you of my love!” He returned his gaze to Dipper, frowning slightly when the teenager didn’t pay attention to his confession.

The destroyed village disappeared to return to the interior of the pyramid. Dipper fell into the bubble by the sudden stroke of sudden movements.

“You say our love is draining and you can’t go on!” The bubble was held above Bill’s hand, lifting it as if it were a trophy, making Dipper look directly at the demon’s only eye, “You’ll be the one complaining when I am gone!”

Bill Cipher threw the bubble like a volleyball, leaving it floating in the air again.

“And no, don’t change the subject. Cuz you’re _my favorite subject_!” Bill Cipher confessed sincerely, perhaps for the first time in his entire life.

Dipper knew it was a lie. He hadn’t been the first person with whom Bill had had contact, but he was the first person who succeeded in releasing him.

“My sweet, _submissive_ subject!”

Dipper knew it, he was nothing more than another foolish pawn in Bill’s plans. He feared what Bill would do to him as soon as his crazy monologue (concert?) ended. Why of all the people, he had to make contact with the most insane?

“My loyal, royal subject.” Why Pine Tree couldn’t see it? “Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…” He whispered until his voice was just a strand, he’d waited so long for being free, for feeling things again, for having Pine Tree in his arms and delivering the world to him if he asked.

After so many years in solitude, three years ago, he was summoned by an outcast child; Outcast as he was in his world. Bill Cipher had finally returned to have someone with whom to share his time, his ideas, he’d found a new purpose by which to get out of the Mindscape as soon as possible was necessary.

“You’ll be back like before.” The demon returned his gaze to Dipper, the boy still looked at him with repulsion... _Not for long_ , “I’ll fight the fight and win the war. For your love, for your praise — And I’ll love you till my dying days!”

Dipper didn’t want to believe that everything Bill Cipher said was sincere, no matter how much he tried to convince him otherwise, no matter how his feelings will try to do so too. Breaking the rift was and will be the last deal, and lie, Bill had told him.

“When you’re gone, I’ll go mad!” Bill Cipher couldn’t stand the hatred that Pine Tree was directing him. It was driving him crazy, even more if possible. “So don’t throw away this thing we had,” He couldn’t stand the fact that Pine Tree _hated_ being close to him, he did all this to be together! He couldn’t bear the eternal pain of being avoided by the only person who had been interested in him... And if Pine Tree didn’t understand it for good, he’d understand it the hard way.

The bubble was kicked by Bill Cipher, throwing it into the next room, the moment it crashed into the black floor, it easily exploded leaving Dipper free.

The boy rubbed his head, he wasn’t hurt, only dizzy from the movements inside the bubble. Standing up, he observed the room, hoping to find an easy access to where to flee, but nevertheless what he found was a gigantic throne made of all his friends and folkstown in Gravity Falls.

“Cuz when push comes to shove...”

Dipper turned quickly as soon as he heard Bill behind him, then what he saw, left him more dismayed than discovering the throne. His eyes widened with terror and anguish, thousands of chills ran through his body as the pearly fangs and the snap of fingers were present.

“I will kill your friends and family — ”

Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, McGucket, Pacifica, Robbie, and Gideon had been caught, gagged, and held by the Henchmaniacs, who were eager for a signal from Bill.

“To remind you of my love...”

The Henchmaniacs laughed with their leader, while the rest of Dipper’s friends and family could only stand still and immobile as a false move would be the end for some of them.

Dipper prepared his fist to impact him against Bill’s face (he expected that Grunkle Stan’s lessons would have an effect on a demon who sees everything, but he was so angry to even think with logic). He was stopped by the same hand with black claws and a superior look.

Dipper’s eyes widened as he saw that on Bill’s other hand had a small, black, velvet box, with the contents shown to him.

A blue, pine tree-shaped ring.


End file.
